


Peter Parker: Prima Ballerina

by celestenoir



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Soft!Peter Parker, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestenoir/pseuds/celestenoir
Summary: MJ loved to watch Peter Parker dance.





	Peter Parker: Prima Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic- send me suggestions for things i should write??

What did MJ love most about Peter Parker? His dancing. She loved the way he gracefully sauntered through the halls, the way he his fingers glided across the lips of beakers and along the pages of books- not that she was studying him or anything- she was just very observant. 

She loved watching videos of him online (having figured everything out a long time ago), his lithe body gliding through the air as he quipped and dodged- flipping and sticking, jumping and diving. 

She loved the way even his words seemed to waltz; a quick-paced tango, or sometimes, when he talked to her in a soft voice, the way each vowel seemed to spin together, silky and secret. 

She loved it when he pretended he wasn’t the prima ballerina she knew he secretly was, trying to hide his identity in poorly tied shoelaces, and seemingly klutzy stumbles. 

With his Converse ballerina slippers, and his flannel leotard, Peter Parker was a dancer in his own right, no doubt about it. She’d ask him one day, to dance with her. He would smile as their favorite song would lull gently on the radio, and they would sway slowly with the music. As Michelle found out- he has two left feet when it comes to any practical application of his grace.


End file.
